


He is watching over you

by godlyflowerlady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlyflowerlady/pseuds/godlyflowerlady
Summary: "Say what?" The green eyed boy raised a brow at her, while picking at the last remains of the fire in front of them with a stick.





	He is watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> I did a short thing when I was tired. Yeet.

"You know, he liked you. Luke, I mean. Before everything went to shit..."

That was how Thalia broke the silence between Percy and her. That was also how she gave Percy a mild heart attack and made him think that he might be hallucinating. 

"Say what?" The green eyed boy raised a brow at her, while picking at the last remains of the fire in front of them with a stick. 

"Luke liked you." She paused. "I know he never got to tell you, just like you never got to tell him, but... I think he would like you to know." She looked up at the sky. The stars seemed to make her eyes shine brighter.

"Why do you think I liked him?" Percy asked with false confidence. Of course he had liked Luke. He might have even loved him! He was the guy that made him realize he was bi! But Percy didn't say that.

Thalia only rolled her eyes at Percy, as if she knew just as much as he did, as if she knew about all those nights Percy had laid in his bed and jerked off and about how those nights turnd into nights of him lying in his bed, crying, after Luke had left camp. 

Yeah, Percy would give pretty much everything to get him back. Without Cronus, this time, though. 

"Are you kidding me? I'm not blind, Percy. Everyone could see it." She chuckled as she toyed with her dagger. It was engraved. There were small sandals of Hermes at the bottom. A small gift the god had sent her after his son's death ("For taking care of him for so long.", He had said. "For taking care of him when I didn't.", He had meant.)

Percy looked a bit sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck, heat rising in his cheeks, although it was cold. A cold summer night. 

"Was it that obvious?"

"You bet your ass it was. Everyone could see it. Except for the idiot himself."

A moment of tense silence followed. He had been dead for five years now. The world had moved on, just like Thalia and Percy. Even Annabeth got over her grief and moved on.

That didn't mean they didn't all still miss him. That didn't mean it didn't hurt so bad Annabeth wanted to tear her heart out sometimes. That didn't mean sometimes Thalia randomly started crying in battle, because the one she fought with for years was gone now, gone for good. 

"I miss him." Both said.


End file.
